


The NoteBook

by Gyedongie99



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Yeonho/Gyehyeon, Yongseung & Yeonho are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyedongie99/pseuds/Gyedongie99
Summary: Go on a date or buy a notebook.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The NoteBook

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ^^

It was a very hot and tiring day and nothing was working out for Minchan since morning. First, he was late for his morning class because he overslept. Second, his phone had displaced with his friend's phone and he couldn't tell him cause his phone was off. Then, his glasses fell on the floor and broke.

And the last one,

He was going in a hurry to the cafeteria to find his friend Hoyoung and take back his phone when he bumped into someone and both of them fell on the ground. His music notebook fell from his hand and someone’s drink spilled all over it, making it all wet.

He looked at his notebook with fear as he extended his hand and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry...”

Minchan was staring at his notebook while turning pages in silence."Everything is smudged." He said quietly.

"Omg… I'm sorry!"

Minchan looked up with a frown on his face but when he saw the person in front of him, he forgot the accident and notebook. Kim Yongseung, who he has had a crush on for the past seven month. He stood up quickly without saying anything.

"What should I___" but Minchan cut him off, "I have to go." and he left so quickly.

When he reached the cafe, He found his friend in their usual place.

"Hey," He said with a sad face as he sat down.

"What's wrong!!!? Why is your notebook like that!!!!" Hoyoung asked him with a concerned look.

"First of all, please give my phone back. I told you, let’s not buy same phone cases.but you didn't listen to me." he whined.

"What!!!!? It was your idea… not mine." Hoyoung said as he gave the phone back." Now, will you tell me what has happened?!"

"I bumped into someone and…" He showed his notebook, "…this happened." he sighed.

"OH...Isn't it the notebook you write your music and lyrics in!!!!?" and Minchan nodded, "Yeah, but the problem is…the person I bumped into is Kim Yongseung...It's not his fault because it was an accident, but my dear notebook." He looked at it again and pouted.

Suddenly, Hoyoung grabbed his hand, "Kim Yongseung!!! The one who is studying art!!! And won last month’s festival!!!?" asked him with wide eyes and a smiley face.

Minchan sighed and nodded again, "Yes. Him."

"Maybe it's time to tell him" Hoyoung winked at him with a smile. Minchan chuckled and shook his head, "No. He doesn't know me. I bet he doesn't even remember my face now."

"Excuse me." And both of them jumped on their seats.

"I wanted to ask, what can I do to make this up to you? I'm so sorry." Yongseung bowed his head and waited for Minchan to answer him.

"Will you do anything I ask!?" Minchan asked him and Yongseung quickly nodded with a smile.

"Then, go on a date with me for one day," Minchan said and Hoyoung looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth while Yongseung's smile faded and his expression became serious.

So Minchan changed it quickly, "Ah…for 4 hours?" he asked hesitantly.

Yongseung looked at him then at the notebook on the table, "I will find a way to make it up to you." Then he walked away quickly.

Minchan was still smiling "Isn't he cute!!?"

Hoyoung's lips parted again, "Wow...I didn't know you have a side like this too!"

Meanwhile;

"Hey, Yongseung, how did it go? What did they say?" Yeonho put his phone in his pocket and stood up, followed Yongseung. "Why are your ears red?!"

Yongseung just waved his hand, dismissing his question, "Nothing. Let's go"

"Hey... you know I won't give up until you tell me what happened."

Yongseung sighed and stopped walking, "This...Hong Minchan guy...I apologized to him but he asked me to go on a date with him in return."

"WHAT?" Yeonho asked with wide eyes, then he smiled and wrapped his arm around Yongseung's shoulder. "What did you say? Did you accept?"

Yongseung glared at him as he pushed his hand off "No and I won't." and they started walking again. Yeonho nodded as he was smirking "It would be good If you accepted. you have liked him sin _____"

"That's enough. Hurry up or we will be late. Don’t talk about that again... Also do you think I don't know why do you always go to the library on Wednesdays and send me off? I have seen you waving happily every time you see him… what was his name? Ah Gyehyeon; yeah, Gyehyeon so I don’t think you in the position to tease me." He grinned while Yeonho turned his head and looked at the sky, "Hmmm the weather is so hot today, Isn't it?"

The next day, Minchan was on his way to his department building when someone approached him “Hi.” Yongseung held out a paper bag out for him, “I know I can't return what was in your notebook but I hope you can forgive me. I'm truly sorry.”

Minchan was smiling and looking at Yongseung fondly.

Yongseung pursed his lips and dropped his head then Minchan noticed he has stared at him too long. “Oh. thank you. You didn't have to.”

"It’s okay… I will be going then." but he stopped when Minchan grabbed his wrist" It doesn't look like my notebook." He said before anything else come to his mind.

Yongseung looked at the notebook in Minchan's hand and nodded "Ok, I will go and find a better one. Sorry." and he quickly left like last time.

It's been two days and Minchan was waiting to see Yongseung again since he put his foot into the university.

He knew he didn't do right 2 days ago but It was a chance to see Yongseung more and he was thinking maybe he can tell him about his feelings one of these days.

He was sitting on one of the benches, deep in thoughts, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Yongseung, "Hi." He gave him a new notebook, "I hope it’s the right one."

Minchan looked at him then at the notebook.

He was thinking what should he say then he pointed at a shape on Its cover "I don't like this color, it's too bright."

Yongseung sighed and nodded again, "Yeah. You are right. The color isn't good for this cover. I will try again."

Minchan felt bad "I_ I can just use this one __"

"No, it's ok. I'm going then." He put on his cap as he walked away.

Minchan was so frustrated, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

The next day, he found Yongseung standing in front of the music department building with a notebook in his hand.

He went toward him when their eyes met.

"Is this ok?" Yongseung asked as soon as Minchan stood in front of him.

"What!! You..coming here?" Minchan asked with a confused face.

"No..I meant _this_." He raised the notebook.

Minchan took the notebook with an apologetic look.

"It's… different," he said quietly but he put the notebook in his bag "Thank____"

"I will look for it one more time "

Then they started walking in the same direction.

Yongseung looked at Minchan with his guitar on his back and other things on his hands."Do you want me to help you with your stuff? You have a lot of things... I can bring some of___"

Minchan smiled widely and shook his head, "Ah no, no. It's ok. Thank you."

"Was there anything important inside of your notebook? I still feel bad about it. Have I caused any problem for you in your lessons and classes?" Yongseung asked with a concerned look.

"Not at all… and don't worry about it." He didn’t say that there was indeed very important thing in the notebook.

"I should go this way." Yongseung stopped and pointed at his right. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. Sorry… I'm____"

"Kim Yongseung… I know you." Minchan grinned and for a few seconds, they just stood still with Yongseung staring at him.

Yongseung nodded and put his hand behind his back "Oh I see. I know yours too." He cleared his throat and smiled.

"I really like your smi__ I mean, your smile is so beautiful." Minchan, himself wondered how he said that so easily but he continued on looking at Yongseung with a warm smile.

Yomgseung wanted to disappear at that moment. He could feel he was turning into a tomato but he didn't want to be alone at this "You are so handsome too." He gave Minchan two thumbs up then quickly waved goodbye and left him frozen in his spot.

Yongseung was thinking why he had done that when suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind, "HEY...you scared me!" He frowned at Yeonho. Yeonho returned the frown " I will be mad If you don't tell me anything about it."

"About what?"

"Did you finally accepted to go out with him!?"

Yongseung rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not dating anyone."

Yeonho nodded, "Hmm...Ok."

Yongseung tugged his hand, "Hey, I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok. I didn't say anything." He laughed but suddenly he started mimicking Yongseung "Do you...want me...to help you ___"

Yeongseung smacked his arm "When did I talk like this!!!? Am I a robot!?" Yeonho laughed and continued "Haha...I forgot to introduce myself...haha"

"Ah... really... how did you hear everything?! Were you stalking me?" Yongseung's ears were becoming red again.

"No. I'm not that jobless and also I'm not that interested in your love life," Yeonho said as he raised his eyebrows.

Yongseung shook his head, "Yeah. I am seeing that."

"I was going the same way and I suddenly saw you. I wanted to call you but you were just soooo cute and I heard some of your conversation, but really....since when do you talk like this!!? Oh and let me tell you this... you are made for each other also ___"

"Let's not talk about it and I was the same as always." He cleared his throat and shrugged "We didn't say anything special."

Yeonho looked at him in disbelief, "Yeah...of course."

He grabbed Yongseung’s arm before they enter the library and they both came to a halt. Yongseung looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted to say. After a long pause, Yeonho finally said, " You are so handsome too."

Yongseung laughed sarcastically and grabbed Yeonho's hand " Ha.ha.ha. Let's go inside...It's time for you to deliver that thing in your hand." he pointed toward the strawberry milk with a heart sticker on it with a mischievous smile.

Yongseung really tried to get something similar to Minchan’s notebook but he couldn’t find anything. He really wanted to make it up for Minchan. It was an important item for Minchan for sure.

It was the fourth time he was going to find Minchan.

On the other hand, Minchan couldn't continue doing this anymore so he decided to tell Yongseung everything. He was able to see him more but it was wrong that he was always finding an excuse and troubling Yongseung.

He was with Hoyoung, sitting under a tree, talking about their project when he saw Yongseung walking toward them.

"Hey...I'm sorry but I didn't find anything like your notebook."

Minchan closed his eyes from anger and huffed because he didn't go to find Yongseung and talk with him this time but Yongseung thought he is mad at him when he saw his face.

Hoyoung looked at Minchan and nudge at him with his elbow.

Minchan smiled at him "It's ok ...no need to ___"

Yongseung cut him off and quickly said, " I accept your… request."

Minchan stared at him, still confused, "What request?"

Hoyoung huffed and rubbed his forehead "What was the first thing you asked him?" he whispered.

Minchan quickly remembered that day so he looked at Yongseung with wide eyes, “Really?! I mean you don't have to___" Hoyoung stood up and put his foot on Minchan's, causing him to yelp." I'm going...please tell him everything or I will..... " he said through gritted teeth then smiled at Yongseung and walked away from them.

Minchan was still in shock but then he asked, "So...when do you have free time!?"

Yongseung was quiet for a few seconds before answering him with an awkward smile on his face, "Today."

So they walked to the nearest park to the university and talked about themselves and all the time Yongseung was speaking, Minchan was looking at him fondly but everything got serious when Yongseung asked him why he had a request like this.

Minchan sighed as he sat down on a bench "I'm sorry ...I know It was really...stupid? and I'm sorry for forcing you to buy those notebooks. I complained because I just wanted to see you more.” He looked down and started playing with his fingers."In that music notebook...I have everything that was in the notebook also on my laptop but there was something special and important that I don't have on it. I wrote something for someone I like and I was going to make the song that day."

"Oh..I'm sorry Minchan Hyung"

"No, I'm writing it again and I have a better idea for the melody now. The accident that happened that day wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Now, I won't be sad If you reject me but I just wanted to tell you what I feel about you. I like you and this feeling has been with me since 8 months ago." He felt relieved that he finally told him but he was also scared their little friendship would fall apart with his confession.

He looked at Yongseung waiting for an answer, expecting to see him getting angry but Yongseung was looking at him with wide eyes and Minchan could see the questioning look in his eyes.

"You mean..that song was for me?" He asked very calmly and Minchan nodded his head, "Yes."

Yongseung breathed out in relief and put his palm on his chest "AAAAHHH… now I don't need to feel guilty about it anymore." He smiled and stood up.

Minchan could only stare at him in amazement. Yongseung looked back at him and his cheeks have turned a light pink when he said, "Me too."

"WHAT? FOR REAL?" Minchan stood up and when Yongseung nodded yes, he laughed. "Then, it's not the first and last time we are going out together, right? Oh and now I can finally call you by your first name!" He put his hands on Yongseung's shoulder happily. Yongseung giggled and shook his head, "Hyung, you could do that before too."

"I know, I was just shy." He grinned "Now, I'm not."

"Hey, that's my phone." Hoyoung said from the other side of the table.

Minchan sighed, "Ah... I said let's not use these anymore. We are not dating!" he complained.

"You can still use it but I can’t!?"

"It's time to change it."

Hoyoung rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yeah, I know."

"Hyung, I know it wasn't any one's fault but why didn't you get angry? I think anyone in your place would have gotten angry." Yeonho asked him while eating his ice cream.

Minchan put down his milkshake on the table, held both of his hands out, pointing at Yongseung who was talking on the phone.

He smiled "Who can be mad at him? At this person with this angelic smile." He looked at him lovingly. "Also, he is the one who should have been angry because I annoyed him with notebooks." Yongseung slapped his hands away from his face gently.

Yeonho went closer "I can tell you about his weird habits. I know everything about h___" Yongseung's call finished so Yeonho stopped talking and look around.

Minchan laughed, "Make sure to tell me one day." And Yeonho nodded his head excitedly.

Yongseung smiled and looked at somewhere behind Yeonho. "Isn't that Gyehyeon?" Yeonho turned around quickly, seeing no one there, he glared at Youngseung "I ForGot tO IntROdUce mYsELf." Yongseung stopped him "Hey, don't start." Yeonho shook his head "You started it..." then he looked at Minchan and said lovingly, "You are so handsome too." Showing two thumps up.

Minchan and Hoyoung could only laugh at them,"Stop it guys."

Yongseung sighed, "Don't you have anything else to do? It's Wednesday." He asked to which Yeonho playfully answered, "No" and when Yongseung put his hand down on the table, his elbow hit Minchan's glass and the milkshake poured over Minchan’s phone.

The 4 of them stared down at the phone in silence before Yeonho pointed at Youngseung with both of his hands "How can someone get mad at someone like Yongseung?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved ♥


End file.
